


Hotaru's Perfect Birthday Present

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The corners of Hotaru's mouth almost reached her eyes after she viewed her birthday present.





	Hotaru's Perfect Birthday Present

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

The corners of Hotaru's mouth almost reached her eyes after she viewed her birthday present. She turned to Michiru. There was a matching smile. Hotaru watched as Michiru nodded after she was thanked repeatedly. She began to focus on the perfect present. She wrapped her arms around a new kitten. 

 

THE END


End file.
